Uncle Han’s Story Time
by jackyyy17
Summary: Han tells Ben the story of how Luke and Mara met, from a certain point of view.


**Uncle Han's Story Time**

by: jackyyy17

**Timeframe:** Sometime after the NJO  
**Characters:** Han Solo, Ben Skywalker  
**Genre:** Humor  
**Summary:** Han tells Ben the story of how Luke and Mara met, from a certain point of view.

* * *

"Uncle Han, tell me a story," four year old Ben Skywalker said, as he settled on Han's lap.

"A story, huh? Well, how about the Little Lost Bantha Cub. The twins used to love that."

"No, not bantha. I wanna hear about something else. Please?" Ben batted his blue eyes.

Han thought for a moment. "Well, have you ever heard the story of how your parents met?"

Ben considered the question. Han could almost hear the little gears turning in his head. "You mean when Daddy almost got eaten by the toothy monster and that Pizza Hutt guy…"

"Woah there, little fellow. Pizza the Hutt? Never knew him."

"Momma got food from him yesterday."

Han held back his laugh. "I bet your thinking about Jabba the Hutt. Pizza Hut is a pizza place."

"Oh. Can you tell me the story then, Uncle Han."

"Sure, why not…" Han cleared his throat.

"A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away a young Jedi Knight was heading out on a mission to train with a Jedi Master. He headed out into space in a little X-wing, when all of a sudden the evil Blue Man decided to capture him.

"The young knight managed to escape, but in the process, his x-wing broke down and the knight couldn't go into hyperspace. He was stranded in the middle of nowhere.

"Now not that far away was a beautiful Smuggler Girl. She happened to be in the area when the young Knight called his sister for help..."

"Did he use a comm., Uncle Han? I bet he dialed the wrong number and called Smuggler Girl."

"He used the Force, Ben. It wasn't the wrong number."

"Oh. But he could have dialed the wrong number."

Han smiled. The innocence of youth.

"Anyway, the Smuggler Girl found the young knight, and rescued him, and they lived happily ever after.

"The End"

"Hey, you can't stop there. Where is all the action? Want more." Ben whined

"But Ben…"

"More." Ben started subbing.

Han sighed. "Fine. More."

Ben instantly cheered up. "Yay, more."

"Kids," Han mumbled under his breath.

"After the smuggling girl found the young Jedi Knight, she decided to take him back to her hidden base, where he stayed in her tree house…"

"Like the Wookies?"

"Yeah, just like the Wookies."

"Did the knight swing off branches with a vine?"

"Ben, let me finish the story."

"Did he," Ben demanded.

"No, he didn't"

"How come?"

"Because the tree house didn't have vines to swing off of."

"But you said…"

"Can I finish the story? Han asked the little boy. He shook in red-gold head, and Han continued.

"Now while the knight was staying in the tree house the evil Blue Man found out where the knight was at. However, the young Jedi Knight didn't know about that, and decided to go camping in the forest.

"When the evil Blue Man came to the hiding place, the Smuggler Girl went into the forest to warn the young Jedi Knight. But by the time she got to him, the evil Blue Man found out where the young Jedi Knight was, and the two were forced to go deeper into the forest so that they could get a ride off planet in another, safer town.

"The trip through the forest was very dangerous. There very monsters everywhere, and the Smuggler Girl and the young Jedi Knight had to fight with a green magic laser stick."

"Like daddy's lightsaber?" Ben asked.

"Exactly like your Daddy's lightsaber." Han continued.

So the two fought the monsters.

"After many days of wandering through the forest and fighting monsters, they finally got out of the forest. But the evil Blue Man was one step ahead of the young Jedi Knight and the Smuggler Girl, and he captured them."

"Oh no. Were they okay, Uncle Han?" The boy was clearly alarmed.

"The young Jedi Knight and the Smuggler Girl were captured, but just as they were about to be taken away, the young Jedi Knight's sister's husband came to the rescue and fought the evil Blue Man."

"Yay." Ben bounced up and down on Han's lap. "Did they live happily ever after?"

"Huh?"

"The young Jedi Knight and the Smuggler Girl. Did they get married and live happily ever after?"

Han hesitated. How much could he tell Ben without getting Mara and Luke mad at him. "Uh, sure. Why not."

That answer seemed to satisfy the boy. He slid off Uncle Han's lap and ran off. Oh well. What Ben didn't know, wouldn't hurt him.

The End


End file.
